


Maps and Coffee

by darling_idnever



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Short & Sweet, World War II, not a proposal fic but it has marriage elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_idnever/pseuds/darling_idnever
Summary: Freddy Finkel and Captain Klenzendorf are at the Reichjugendamt after hours, each enjoying a cup of coffee that is admittedly far too bitter, but the map in front of them doesn’t let that bother them.
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Maps and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I threw together in 20 minutes- no edits or proofreads. I tend to write softer things when feeling under the weather. 🤧

The sky was busy painting itself a beautiful pink and purple as six in the evening approached, but neither Freddy Finkel nor Captain Klenzendorf took notice to it- Already busy focusing on one another. The younger of the two had prepared them two mugs of coffee, just to detox after the long day of wrangling and training kids. Freddy took a small sip to temperature check it, but grimaced when he tasted how bitter the drink was. He would have loved to put sugar into it, but knew that wasn’t accessible at that time. But, he knew it was the best that he’d get out of the drink and that his partner would understand; and that’s what mattered most. With a subtle smile, Freddy entered the captain’s office and placed the man’s mug down onto the desk, just on the corner of the map he was inspecting.

“Thank you, Finkie,” K softly said as he picked up the mug and took a sip of the bitter liquid.

Freddy quietly nodded and placed his free hand on the desk, leaning over as he also took a sip from his mug. He watched as the captain’s hand gracefully swept across the map as he marked down small x’s and pushed various nuts around. Time slowly passed, but it wasn’t arduous, it was like watching warm, golden honey drip out of a pot; and both men loved it. Being able to just relax with one another after work hours had become one of their favorite pastimes and they relished every second of it. Freddy was pulled out of a small daydream when he saw K put down his pen and pick up a colored pencil. The captain marked the spot with a triangle before placing down the pencil.

“This is where I’d marry you.”

The sub-officer did a small double take as he pulled his mug away from his face.

“What?” Freddy asked, his voice quiet and a bit squeaky as he placed down his mug.

“I’d marry you here,” K repeated. “Berchtesgadener Land is the perfect spot- You’d love it.”

A small smile graced Freddy’s face as he weaved his fingers into the hair on the back of his lover’s head, stepping closer as he did so. His eyes surveyed the map, searching for a certain spot. He eventually leaned over and pointed to a spot.

“We’d honeymoon here.”

The captain leaned forward to read the name of the French region better.

“Languedoc?”

Freddy hummed and twisted a strand of K’s hair around his finger.

“My mother went to boarding school there. She said it’s one of the prettiest places in the world.”

K smiled.

“I’m sure it’s lovely there. On the mediterranean, too,” He said as he looked up to the sub-officer.

Freddy looked down and met the captain’s gaze with his own. Both of K’s eyes, brown and ice blue, were deep and luminous as his gaze seeped out love. It made Freddy’s heart feel just a bit lighter as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the man’s forehead. K smiled before he wrapped his arm around his partner, pulling the slimmer man closer before resting his head against his side. His finger traced small circles into Freddy’s hips as they both looked at the map.

Freddy raised his mug to his lips, and suddenly, the liquid tasted much sweeter.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to hear what you thought of this! <3


End file.
